For the Love of Seto
by Coon Queen
Summary: Chapter 6 up! An answer to the ultimate question, who belongs with Seto Kaiba. Yaoi! YY-K AND J-K First YGO fanfic! Please review! Also one-sided T-YY, T-K and T-J, that goes with Tea bashing! NOW FEATURING Ryou-Bakura! Really short, but IMPORTANT AN's!
1. Class Time

A/N Well, I wrote this fic to answer the age-old question (of mine at least) who really DOES belong together, Yami/Seto or Jou/Seto? This is my first YGO fic! Though I've read plenty ;)  
  
Coon Queen(CQ): Also of note, Yami gets his very own body in my fic, which makes it slightly AU, and I'm sure some of the characters are OOC even though I try to avoid it.  
  
Yami: Yes! My OWN body! I know just what to do with it...Where's Seto?  
  
Seto: *Hides behind CQ*  
  
CQ: I'm not here to help, in fact *brings out Jou* Have fun! :)  
  
Yami: I think I should get him!  
  
Jou: No!  
  
Seto: Uhm...  
  
CQ.: Calm down! I shall decide you fate now! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* Ah...Somehow that's not too reassuring...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
JOU'S POV  
  
"Could this class be any more boring?" Jou complained to Yugi, leaning far back in his chair, trying to get it positioned so that the back was digging into the perfect spot of his back.  
  
"Well, maybe if you were actually taking this class, you would understand it..." He and Yugi both had the same second class. Their teacher had been absent, so all the students were sent to different rooms to sit. Luckily he and Yugi had gotten sent to the same room. The problem was that the room was for AP Calculus.  
  
"Who asked you anyway?" Jou said, then gave a slight sigh as he found the right spot on his back.  
  
"Um, you did."  
  
"Yeah whatever. The point is, I can see how anyone would ever need to know how to 'triangulate the hyperbola's exact location taking in account the distance from the eclipse.'" He said, glancing at the book the teacher had given him. Yugi looked at him blankly and shrugged, turning his attention back to the teacher, actually trying to understand.  
  
Jou didn't even know why he had bothered giving Yugi and him books, the teacher said with a slight sneer that they should 'try and keep up if they could.' He gave another glance at the book. *I don't know anyone who could understand how to do this crap. Well, maybe...*  
  
Jou glanced at the student who was seated diagonally in front of him. The one who currently held his attention was sitting straight up in his desk, looking down. Jou could see that he was reading some sort of business report. *I guess you really have to keep up if you're a CEO and go to school*  
  
Jou couldn't help but let his gaze travel over the frame of the one he desired. He wasn't exactly sure when it had started. It was like, one day all that Kaiba was, was some egotistical jerk who couldn't take a loss, but not he was something else. Of course Seto Kaiba would always be a jerk, but now Jou noticed his crystalline blue eyes and his soft brown hair, not to mention his slim body and great butt.  
  
While Jou was lost in thought, his back had been edging lower and lower and his feet higher and higher in the desk. He felt a slight jolt and suddenly he was laying with his middle crammed into the desk, braced by his neck jammed into the back, and his legs which were now straight up in the air. He let out a yelp at the unexpected pain.  
  
The whole class turned around and stared at him. Yugi quickly jumped out of his seat and ran to his friend, "Jou! Are you OK?"  
  
Jou felt his face turn red as Yugi helped him back to his normal position, "Sure Yug. I'm fine now, thanks."   
  
The teacher looked at him tiredly and said, "You may not be my student, but that little stunt warrants an after school detention. Today, in my room. Now, would you please TRY and refrain from interrupting my class?" Then turned back to teaching.  
  
His face still red he glanced again at Kaiba and was startled to notice the CEO was looking at him too. His expression was...concerned?? *No, it couldn't have been. Especially from the way he's looking at me now...* Kaiba was now smirking at him, and said, "What is the matter? Puppy can't even fall asleep in class correctly?"  
  
Jou felt the shade of red his face was deepen and was about to shout a response when the teacher suddenly interrupted them. "Mr. Kaiba, I think that I have been very understanding in allowing you to do you business work in class, but you will not be talking with those miscreants, especially when you should be paying attention." The teacher suddenly smirked evilly, the sort of expression that showed he had been waiting for a time to show up the school resident genius. "Now, come to the board and do problems 1-25, and talk us through them."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
Yami had been day dreaming...Again. He couldn't help it, but it seemed like every time he entered his Calculus class, his mind would decide to take a vacation. It particularly seem to like to dream of a time in Egypt. Yami's eyes slowly closed...  
  
----  
  
Just when his dream was getting to a really good part, in which he was kissing a certain High Priest, his eyes suddenly popped open.  
  
Yami whipped his head around to see Yugi's friend Jou in a somewhat awkward position. *What a klutz. He makes for a good friend for Yugi, but I don't really GET him...* He gazed slowly traveled over the heads of his classmates to come to rest on Kaiba.  
  
Seto was currently smirking and Jou, and then said something too softly for Yami to hear. He frowned. *I've seen how Jou looks at him. Seto had better not be flirting back, or there'll be hell to pay*  
  
His fears quickly vanished when the teacher began yelling at Kaiba. Yami glanced at his book, and his mouth dropped open when he saw the amount of work Mr. Henson was making Kaiba do. It was unjust. Just because Seto is sexy, rich AND a genius, the math teacher hated him. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Yami glared at the teacher as Kaiba smoothly swept out of his seat to walk to the front of the room. There he began the problems, working through and explaining them in such a logical order, that Yami was sure even Jou could understand. He had amazingly finished with enough time to spare for questions. There were only a few, but Kaiba answered in a clipped and precise tone. Soon he was finished and sat back down.  
  
As he sat, Yami noticed that a group of girls who sat behind him were staring at his butt with a look of lust in their eyes and they giggled to one another. *If only looks could kill*  
  
Mr. Henson rose from his desk with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Well, MR. Kaiba. You may have been able to finish the problems, but you still spoke out of turn which warrants a detention for, TODAY in here." Yami saw anger cloud Seto's beautiful blue eyes, but before he could speak, Yami rose to his defense.  
  
"Sir, that is completely unfair! Kaiba did his part, why are you holding him after?" Yami saw Seto send him a startled expression, before turning to meet Mr. Henson's wrath.  
  
"How DARE you question my authority! You will be joining blonde, and Mr. Kaiba after school young man!"  
  
Before Yami could answer that he was NOT young, the bell rang, dismissing the class from they're hell for another day. Yet it was only second class, and they had a long way to go.  
  
As Yami angrily gathered his things, he reflected, *Well at least the puppy won't be alone with Kaiba this way. It'll be just the three of us. How fun...*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. As YGO is fairly new to me, any information or constructive criticism would be appreciated. And as many great writers who have come before me have said, 'Any flames will be used to roast Tea.' Thank you!  
  
Jou: Review so she'll write more! I want to know what happens next!  
  
Seto: Why would you possibly want that?  
  
CQ: *wacks Seto*  
  
Yami: Don't hurt him! 'MIND CRUSH!'  
  
CQ: AAGGGHHH!!!  
  
Jou: Great, now who will write it?  
  
Yami: I will!  
  
Jou: No me!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Seto: Uhm, please review so I'll know who I end up with! Thanks! 


	2. Tutoring and Tea's Display

A/N: Well, against all warnings, I have decided to continue with my story. OBVIOUSLY I don't own YGO, otherwise all my little dreams wouldn't be fictions, they would be episodes...Also, in case you didn't notice, I choose a mix between the names of the characters. Example: I like Jou more then Joey, and will call him Jou even thought it's his last name, but Tea more then Anzu...You all are smart and can figure it out though...  
  
------------  
  
This sux: Thank you for the advice, and I'm really sorry you didn't like the fic, but please do not review unless you have a vote, or something consatructive to say. *Takes the flame over and roasts Tea* *Amid her yeps* Well, at least it had a function!  
  
Todokanunegai: Thank you for the review! I did notice there are a lot more stories about J/S then YY/S...I'll keep in mind your...advice...And it's ok to threaten me, I know we're all friends...Right?? *Nervously tosses a nice big picture of Yami with Seto*  
  
Seto: *blush* Where did you get that!?  
  
CQ: I have my ways *winks at Yami who is at his computer*  
  
Yami: *innocently* What?  
  
ColeyCariss: Ah, but there is nothing like a classic huh? *Tosses her a nice big pic of Jou with Seto*  
  
Yami: *from the floor when he was so rudely pushed a moment before* Hey!  
  
Pikazoom: I'm really honored that you have read my story! I love yours! And I'm sure we all hate the teacher...The jealous jerk! Curse him! And, we shall see who shall win in my story, Jou/Seto or is it really Yami/Seto, I have calculated your vote! By the way, I stole the idea of giving stuff out from you, hope you don't mind! *Happily unloads 20 nice big pics of Yami/Seto, hoping to make her happy*  
  
Dreamxseeker4evr: Oh! Very interesting, another vote for YY/S! I have tallied your vote as well! *Gives a nice big picture of Yami with Seto*  
  
------------  
  
Yami: *snigger* I'm winning! I'm winning! 3:1!! Thank you Todokanunegai, Pikazoom, and Dreamxseeker4evr!  
  
Jou: NO! Thanks ColeyCariss, but YOU ALL HAD BETTER VOTE FOR ME!  
  
Yami: NO! *pushes Jou aside* ME!  
  
Seto: *steps over the two now rolling around on the floor* Uhm...Since CQ has had a relapse of the 'Mind Crush' Yami gave her before, I'll explain the voting rules. You may only have one vote PER CHAPTER, which means of course that if you review every chapter with a vote, your opinion will mean that much more of my fate. One of her stupid ploys to get more votes I think...  
  
CQ: *wakes up and says to Seto* Hey! Why did you unmask my master plan! *To anyone reading* Yet it's true...I WANT you to vote! *mysteriously* It may have more effect then you know MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto, Jou, Yami: *Backs away slowly...*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2- Tutoring and Tea's Display  
  
SETO'S POV  
  
*I can not believe that Mr.Henson does not futher respect my role in not only my company, but also in the future finacial well-being of this pointless school* Kaiba was currently in his last class waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the end of classes. Yet because of his actions in math, he had to stay behind for an extra hour.  
  
*No other teacher has ever had the nerve to give ME detention before! Who does he think he is! He doesn't even teach math, he just assigns problems, and hopes the students don't understand so that he may fail them. He probably isn't capable of a real job, which is why he is stuck here. He has no integrity, demanding respect that he does not earn! Nothing pisses me off more then that! If only he'd just...*  
  
At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by a large shadow falling over his desk. He was in study hall, in the back of the library where he was usually left alone to work on his laptop. He looked up from the screen that he'd be glaring at to see five tall, brown/blonde haired girls. Their faces held so much makeup that Kaiba could barely help himself from wanting to poke one's cheek to see how far in his finger went. They were all staring at his face with undisguised lust.  
  
The apparent leader spoke first, "Hi! My name is Rachel, and this is Liz, and Amber, and"  
  
"I'm sure that you all have names, but the question is, what do you want?" Kaiba interrupted her, standing to his full, and impressive, height.  
  
The girl froze, fake smile still on her face, "Well, I thought it would be important for you to know our names if you were going to be our tutor!" Her face brighted at that and all the girls around him practically swooned.  
  
Kaiba laughed as he shut his laptop and placed it inside his briefcase, "I don't know where you would get the dillusion that I would waste my time with you five, but it is certainly not going to happen." He snapped the briefcase shut and picked it up, "I have more important things to do." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
The girl yelled behind him, "That's not what Mr. Henson said!"  
  
Kaiba stopped short and turned around, his white overcoat following him, "What do you mean?" He glared at them with such intensity that even their leader, Rachel, shifted her pathetic amount of weight nervously.  
  
"He said that because you did such an awesome job today, that maybe you thought you should teach everyday..." She said the word 'awesome' with a slight flutter, as if trying to sound sexy.  
  
He turned back around and walked away, throwing over his shoulder, "Well, he was wrong." He then said to himself, "Bastard..."  
  
As if signaling the end of the discussion, the bell rang then, and Kaiba stode through the front door of the library on his way back to his math class, *No way in hell...*   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
The little squad was hanging out in front of Mr. Henson's room, waiting for Jou to arrive so they could say goodbye and goodluck to both of their friends who had detention. Yami was leaning against the wall, near the door and Yugi was standing next to him. Honda was across from Yugi, and Tea across from Yami.  
  
They were all talking about the goings on of second class. Honda was saying, "Man, I can't believe he got detention in a class that he doesn't even HAVE!" Everyone sniggered a little at this except Yugi.  
  
"Well, that class was really hard to pay attention in. I had a lot of trouble. How do you do it Yami? About the only thing I remotely understood was when Kaiba was talking."  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi, "Well, it is hard to understand if your in Algebra II, Yugi. You must first take Trig before they put you in Calculus. Besides, I don't think anyone really understands what's what when Mr. Henson is talking." *Except Seto and I. Me because I still remember much from long ago, and have always picked up on math quickly, and Seto because he's just, well, perfect. And that body...*   
  
Yami unconciously had a dreamy look upon his face, and Tea took the moment to drop a book behind her and bend down to far to pick it up. Everyone snickered at what appeared to be Yami looking up Tea's skirt with a dreamy expression. Just then, Kaiba walked by in the hallway, with Jou just behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
TEA'S POV  
  
*I can not believe how perfectly this is working out* Tea was still bent in half, showing off her butt to Yami, and now Kaiba too. *One is the most powerful, sexy, AND sweet guys I've ever met, and just in case that doesn't work out, I've got another now looking at me who is a jerk, but also incredibly sexy and smart. Then, there was always the other who was pretty hot himself, but incrediblly loyal and sweet. Once I have them all wrapped, I be the best girl in this whole school!*  
  
She stood up then, slowly, think she was the queen of sexiness. She managed to catch Yami's expression, and then dropped her book again, this time bent foreward. *That's right, let's show off both ends, and then no guy will know what's what but me...* She excitedly thought, stumbleing with her book again, *Maybe I'll have all three wrapped so much that I can have them all, but espcially Yami*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
JOU'S POV  
  
*How lucky am I that I just happend to leave my last class to see a pissed off Kaiba coming my way. Maybe I should have let him vent on me a little, as that's always fun, but following him, I get a great view* Just as they rounded the corner, their eyes beheld such a spectical, that even Seto stopped short in surprise.  
  
Tea was in the middle of the hallway, practically mooning Yami, Yugi, and Honda. Honda looked he was about to burst out laughing, and poor Yugi's face could not have been a brighter red if it was covered in red paint. Yami though, looked like he was in never-never land, which was probably why Honda was about to burst out laughing.  
  
Jou himself was about to chuckle, either that or barf, when he suddenly saw Tea glimpse them. *Well, at least now she'll realize what she's doing and stand,* But no, her eyes went sideways to Kaiba, who looked slightly green and was still glaring, and then back on himself. She winked at them flirtatiously, *Ugh, I NEVER thought she'd like me. Replusive! But, she likes Kaiba too...*  
  
Like a horror show, Jou just couldn't rip his eyes away as she turned slightly to 'show herself off' more to the newcomers. She then turned around and bent foreward too. Before she could stay in that distasteful position much longer, Mr. Henson came out of his classroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yugi took that opportunity to bolt, still beet red, right past Kaiba and himself, Honda laughing hysterically, and following their friend.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
*...and those deep blue eyes that just draw you in like you're the only one there. Not to mention those LONG legs that...* SLAM!  
  
Yami suddenly jumped up taller, and shook his head, *I've got to stop these darn daydreams...* It was at that moment that he noticed that someone had a small set of 'twins' pointed in his direction. He opend his mouth in shock, and they suddenly dissapeared, replaced by the face of Tea who was smirking at him in a disturbing way.  
  
It was at this moment that Yami realized Mr. Henson was there, and he was yelling, "I come out of my classroom to find my three detentionees, and instead I discover this...display! You close your mouth right now young man!" Yami looked up to see the wrath of the teacher upon him.  
  
He unconciously obeyed, then looked to see where Tea had gone, *I have a thing or so to say to her...* Yet she had fled. He saw as she ran right by Jou and Kaiba, both of whom looked revolted. Yet she didn't seem to notice as she flashed them both a smile and ran on.  
  
He looked back at the teacher who was saying, "Never seen such a thing in my life..." Yami couldn't help but smirk to himself, *Yeah, I bet you haven't...*  
  
Just then, Kaiba walked past him, still looking slightly green, and was followed by Jou, who seemed to be looking down a buit normal then usual. Yami's eyes narrowed as he entered the classroom behind the pair, Mr. Henson following with an evil sneer. *Well, this sure will be interesting*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, that's two chapters done! I can't believe I did that to poor Yami, Kaiba, Jou, Honda and Yugi! I'm sorry!  
  
Yami: *glaring* You should be! That was digusting!  
  
Jou, Kaiba, Honda, Yugi: We agree!  
  
CQ: Well, I hate her, and I want her to be evil in my story, so what better way then by replusing the best character?!  
  
Tea: Why does everybody hate me! *whines* Save me Yami!  
  
Yami: NO!!!  
  
Tea: Anybody? *Turns to Kaiba and Jou*  
  
Kaiba and Jou: AGGH!  
  
Tea: *leaves*  
  
Everybody: YAY!!  
  
CQ: Please review and leave a vote! ;) 


	3. Detention

A/N: Well, this is my next installment, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and posting it! Now, I am quite sure that if I DID own YGO, there would be no need for my story to remain a story, and this one here would be an episode. However, unfortunately for me, I do not. So my fantasies must remain fantasies...Also, when you read this chapter, you may want to keep in mind that the 'best' pairing will probably change chapter to chapter. In other words, the one you think he'll defiantly choose may not seem so in the next chapter...That keeps this more fun! ;)  
  
CQ: *Eyes VERY big and round* WOW! I cannot believe how many reviews I got!  
  
Seto: Neither can I, especially with that disturbing last chapter *shudders*  
  
Yami and Jou: *shudders* Poor us!  
  
CQ: Indeed, poor you, but that is the way it happens sometimes! Now, to my reviewers!  
  
Demon Game: Aw...I'm sorry about your nightmares! Here *tosses adorable young Seto plushie* you can hug this when you're scared, it works for me ;) Interesting, another YY/K hum? I've tallied it!   
  
ColeyCarissa: Nice to see that you came back! I think I know what it is you want to see ;) *tosses adorable young Seto plushie* I've tallied your vote too!  
  
Iceprincess a.k.a L.L: Lol...For some reason people don't seem to like it when I keep Kaiba all for myself either...I can't imagine why...*tosses adorable young Seto plushie* Another for Jou/Seto...Gocha!  
  
Pikazoom: Heh, it may not be your original idea, but I first read it in one of your fics! Of course you can vote again, and I am pretty sure that you vote is quite obvious...*stares at flag* I think...;) Heh, unfortunately the evil teacher is still in use, but you're welcome to have him when I'm finished *laughs along evilly* Yami is glad you like the pics! :) *tosses adorable young Seto plushie*  
  
Ally: Thank you for the kind review, and do not worry there will be much in between on both sides before Seto chooses... About Tea...*shudders* Let's just say I lost my mind a bit! I've got your vote too! *tosses adorable young Seto plushie*   
  
CQ: And now a word from the stars...*pokes Yami, Jou and Seto* Hey! That means you!  
  
Yami: *opens eyes* Huh...*looks at reviews* YAY! I'm still winning! 6:3 this time! Thank you very much to Demon Game, Ally, and to Pikazoom for their support. And Pikazoom, I have many more of those pics at home...*winks*  
  
Jou: This is not over yet, Yami! I still have ColeyCarissa on my side and Iceprincess a.k.a. L.L too! We WILL win!  
  
Seto: *still sleeping*  
  
CQ: Enjoy the next installment! ;)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3- Detention  
  
KAIBA'S POV  
  
*What the heck was she thinking, behaving in such a way. That is one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen OR heard...Well, except Pegasus's laugh...* Kaiba gave an unconscious shudder at the memory of Pegasus calling him 'Kaiba-boy' *I never did like the way he said my last name, always holding the 'a' out, but that was going too far*  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba felt a pair of eyes on him, actually three pairs of eyes. He had taken a seat in the very back, the furthest away from Mr. Henson's desk. The puppy took the seat to his left, and Yami the seat to his right. He looked to the left first, and noticed that the pup was looking at him as though lost in thought. Kaiba had always enjoyed the verbal play with him, but recently all Jou had been doing was looking at him, lost in thought. *Almost like he no longer enjoys it. That does take a bit of the fun out, but it won't stop me. His reactions are always so priceless*  
  
With that, he smiled lightly, and turned to look at the other who's eyes were upon him. The ruby eyes that he saw also seemed to be in a far away place. As if the owner was remembering better days. Seto frowned slightly. Yami had always been a mystery to him. It was hard to figure out where his motivations came from. *Like in class today, * Kaiba thought, remembering how the former pharaoh had risen to defend him. *It was like he, well, liked me* Kaiba then blushed faintly, realizing the connotations of what he had just thought, and quickly looked down, embarrassed.  
  
He had not really considered his sexuality before. In all honesty, he was far too busy for such things. He had always assumed that he was attracted to females, but thinking back, he couldn't remember any that he had ever liked. It had always been the other way around. For reasons beyond his understanding, he always seemed to be one of the most desired by both sexes. So were the two that he was physically in the middle of, actually. Normally he just ignored it, but Yami intrigued him. *Stop being ridiculous. Just because some tight skirted sluts came on to you, you think everybody likes you? Give it a break! * Still, if Yami did like him then-  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! I would appreciate it if you would sit in the front of the class during my detentions! And you, over on that side," he said, pointing to Yami and then to the left of the class, "And you over there." He pointed to Jou, and then to the right.  
  
All three students glared at the evil teacher, and moved to their respective sides of the room.  
  
The interruption of Kaiba's thoughts brought back why he had been so pissed off right before the little 'incident,' *That stupid slut almost made me forget...* Kaiba then stood to his full height and strut to the 'teacher's' desk. He stood before it, and spoke, "I need to tell you something, Sir." He drew out the 'sir' sarcastically.  
  
Mr. Henson glanced up from his newspaper and glared when he saw who had disturbed his time. "What do you want, boy?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
*That bastard! Not only does he take away my afternoon, but he also takes away any chance of whispering to Kaiba, getting him nice and riled up so he'll challenge me. Dueling with him is always so fun...*  
  
He interrupted his own thoughts when Kaiba stood up and moved to the teachers desk. Yami sat up a little taller, as tall as he could [;)] to try to see what was going on. He also perked up his ears, noticing idly that Jou was doing the same.  
  
He heard Mr. Henson call Seto Kaiba 'boy' and bristled. He shot a death glare at the teacher and nodded at Jou when he noticed he was doing the same. *No matter who you are, you know not to call him boy...* Strangely, Seto did not seem to get as upset as he normally would. Though Kaiba's back who to him, he noticed that the CEO did not angrily retort, though he was shaking in anger a little. *Smart not to take his bait though, really* Yami reflected. He then quickly shut up as Kaiba began to speak again.  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that you have been misleading your students on certain matters, and suggest that you stop before those in positions of power become truly ticked at you." Kaiba stated.  
  
"Yes? And what matters may those be?" Mr. Henson retorted.  
  
"Many I'm sure, though I speak of your tutoring program. Though I am sure this school is in great need of some real teachers and therefore depend on the student, I was under the impressions that these students were of consent."  
  
Mr. Henson let loose a sigh, then said with a sneer, "Get to the point Mr. Kaiba, and please spare me your numerous pendontic words."  
  
"Well, I am surprised you even know what pendontic means!" Kaiba exclaimed, clearly insulted.  
  
"Meaning you do not?" He asked, a victorious gleam in his eye.  
  
"Of course I do. You were stating that all my words were overly bookish, as though only trying to make my self look better, but I assure you there is not need to do so in my present company." Almost as an after thought, he added, "And I don't mean Yami or the puppy." After a slight pause, he continued, "However, sense you did not seem to understand me, I'll say this in word that even you could understand. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Tutor!"  
  
With that, he turned to take his seat again, and Yami silently cheered him. *Mr. Henson has needed to be taken down a peg in confidence for as long as I've known him. I didn't think any student could do it, but I'm glad it was Seto!*  
  
Just as he finished this thought, Mr. Henson said, "You will if you want to graduate!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
KAIBA'S POV  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, Mr. High and Mighty!"  
  
"Obviously. I thought you knew that when that is said, it is said in shock, but you obviously don't get out much, so that's my mistake."   
  
*How dare he say that to me! I don't even have to take his stupid class, I already know everything he's teaching! Hell, I already have a better job then every student who has ever graduated from this crappie school!* He glared hatefully at Mr. Henson, who then turned his look to Yami.  
  
"You! You are the only other student in any of my classes with an 'A', so I put it to you two to take care of the school's mathematically impaired students." Kaiba glared at the man, then turned to see Yami's reaction.  
  
He saw Yami look furious for a moment, then, slowly start to smile. *WHY on earth would he smile NOW?* Kaiba wondered, looking at him.  
  
"If I must." Was his short response.  
  
The teacher looked surprised, then nodded his head sharply, once. Then he turned to Jou, "Though you're not in my class, boy, I highly suggest that you get some serious help. The sign up sheet is just outside the room. Now all three of you get out of my sight." Kaiba, for once, obeyed without a response.  
  
He walked past Yami, and out of the room, intent on having a long discussion with the principal...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but then next will be long, I promise! It will also have some Bakura/Ryou-ness in it because I think they're so cute together! Don't forget to vote on your way out! ;) And now, a final word from our stars...  
  
Seto: Well, you're improving, no Tea this chapter, but I really do think I should be the one to kill that damn teacher!  
  
Yami: Or me! How dare he give us a great time to work together, then throw Jou in too!  
  
Jou: Hey! He said I was stupid! Also, I think I should have Kaiba tutor me...Alone...;)  
  
Yami: Or...not...  
  
Seto: *walks away slowly, then yells* Don't forget to vote! 


	4. Kaiba Gets a Clue

A/N: Welcome to my next chapter! First, I'll say this short, and sweet...I. Do. Not. Own. Yugioh. Period. With that said, I would like to thank all those who reviewed thus far. But especially those who reviewed the last chapter! Not to say the other reviews weren't good, but there is something very inspiring about getting 6 reviews in only two and a half days! ;) Also of note, Ryou and Bakura are in this chapter, because they are so cute together. Ryou Bakura-Ryou, and Yami Bakura-Bakura. No Ryou angst about it, there is too much of that already. Also, Bakura has his own body too ;) Now for notes to each of my reviewers!  
  
Kauly123: Be sure not to hurt Jou now! We do still need him! (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) Got your vote too!  
  
Pikazoom: Lol...Damn teacher! Glad you like the pics, and your plushie! (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) Here is another one for you! I'm pretty sure I get your vote by now...;)  
  
ColeyCarissa: Lol! Maybe he will tutor him, and maybe not *mysterious look* (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) Hope you like Ryou! I have your vote too!  
  
Iceprincess: Something...fun will happen to the teacher eventually, I promise...;) I'm glad you like your plushie! (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) And I hope you like this one too...No Tea generally = Good! I have your vote for Jou/Seto too...  
  
~  
  
CQ: Hum...Maybe you two should tell your other Jou/Seto-loving friends about this fic and get them to vote too...;)  
  
Yami: HEY! NO FAIR! You can't do that!  
  
Jou: SURE she can! Go! Tell! ;)  
  
~  
  
Genkisaru: Poor, poor Seto! Wait! What am I saying! He has Yami and Jou fighting for him...But then, who could blame them! ;) (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) I have your vote!  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: Poor you! I'd hate to have a teacher like him! (Tosses cute and cuddly Ryou plushie) OoO! Another Seto/Yami...Gotcha!  
  
~  
  
CQ: Since none of our stars are here, I'm not really sure where they are...I'll simply state that so far, the tally is: Yami/Seto-10, and Jou/Seto-5! If anyone is reading this now, and did not get a chance to review before, I'm sorry, but that part is closed. I'll only accept NEW reviews as votes for the newest chapter. (I'm not sure if I said this before, so just to clarify) You are, however, more then welcome to review and vote in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4- Kaiba Gets a Clue  
  
SETO'S POV  
  
*I can not believe that damn principal wouldn't listen to me!* Kaiba thought, irritated as he sat through his last class. *Of course, it is true that we need a certain amount of service hours to get into a good college, but why do I even bother!*  
  
Of course, he knew why he bothered. It was a matter of pride. Even though he knew he could buy his way into any college, hell he didn't even have to go, he would not have it said that any Kaiba had not had the best education possible. *Though, if I really wanted to learn anything, I certainly wouldn't be at THIS school...*  
  
Just at that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of last classes. All the students rushed out the door, eager to get home, and waste their time. Kaiba, however slowly gathered his books. There was no point for him to hurry, as today would be the first day of the tutoring. Mr. Henson had happily told him that he would have to waste...SPEND two hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday with the troubled students.  
  
What Kaiba did not notice was that another student lagged behind, hoping to have a word with him. Seto turned, just about to leave when he almost tripped over a small figure with shocking white hair. He stumbled, almost falling on top of him, but leaned to the side just in time, instead falling on an empty desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba!" The boy cried, helping him to his feet again.  
  
He hid his small smile. Ryou always seemed like a kind person, and his Yami was a hell of a duelist. Maintaining his dignity, he straightened and stood tall, "I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?"  
  
He saw with slight surprise that Ryou blushed slightly at his question. "Uhm, well. There is something I wanted to know, but it can wait." He started to head out the door.  
  
Kaiba frowned. "Wait. You can't leave now, having said only that much. I have to go tutor, so if you wish to tell me something, walk with me, and that way this will not have been a waste of time."  
  
Ryou looked at him, surprised, "You are tutoring Kaiba?" At Kaiba's glare, he said, "Oh. I get it. They're making you. Well, I'm tutoring as well, and have been for a while. It's nice to know that I'll be getting a little more help. We don't usually have that many people there, but as it's only my Yami and I tutoring, it can be overwhelming sometimes."  
  
Kabia nodded. It didn't surprise him that Ryou was a tutor. He seemed intelligent.  
  
As Kaiba headed out the door, with Ryou right behind him, he asked, "So, what is it you wished to tell me?"  
  
Ryou blushed faintly again, but this time said, "Well...It's more like asking for advice..."  
  
There he stopped, "Yes...?" Kaiba prompted.  
  
"Well, you see...It's like this..." He stopped again. Just when Kaiba was about to tell him to spit it out already, he spoke very quickly, "I think that I'm in love with my Yami. I always knew that I liked him, but now that we've really been able to work together side by side, I know it's love. And, I was wondering how you go about telling someone this. I mean, how have the others told you?" He asked, looking up at Kaiba.  
  
*Hum, well he likes his Yami. No surprise there. But love? I didn't really see that coming. But why does he think I know what to do?...Hey! Was does he mean 'others'? Surely not those stupid girls...*  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say Ryou. I've never really been in that position before. Sometime girls come on to me, and even guys occasionally, but I've never told anyone I loved them, nor they I. Except Mokuba of course...And what do you mean others?"  
  
Ryou gaped at him as they entered the empty cafeteria, sight of the tutoring sessions. "You mean they haven't told you yet?"  
  
Kaiba shot him a startled look, "What do you mean."  
  
Ryou turned even more red, and said, "Oh! I've made a mistake! Nevermind!"  
  
Before Kaiba could question him further, his Yami strolled in, and he quickly fled to safety. At Ryou's apparent want to be away from Seto, Bakura shot him a glare. Kaiba shrugged and sat at a bench. *I'll have to remember to ask him later*, he thought as he opened his laptop, deciding work until someone who needed help came along.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
"Hi Bakura! How are you!" Ryou said to his Yami to tear his glare away from Kaiba.  
  
He looked down at Ryou, frowning, "Are you ok? Was Kaiba bothering you?"  
  
As Bakura lead him to a bench a little ways away from where Kaiba sat, Ryou replied, "Oh no. Quite the contrary in fact. I was just asking him for some advice."  
  
He thought he saw a slightly hurt look on Bakura's face, as he looked away and asked, "I see. Anything important? Did he help you?"  
  
*He's...jealous!* Ryou realized with a slight blush. That's it. Forget Kaiba. I'll do this on my own. After all, he is my Yami, I should know him best...*  
  
"Yes, it was something of great importance actually, but Kaiba was unable to help me. Only you can."   
  
Bakura back to him again, a curious look upon his face, "Yes...?"  
  
Ryou could feel himself freezing again, with nervousness, but also because his love had turn his gorgeous face towards him. He coughed, and forced his nervousness back down. "Well, I am deeply in love with someone, and I was going to ask Kaiba how I should tell him so."  
  
Bakura smirked at him, and said, "Tell HIM so hum?"  
  
Ryou grinned and said, "Oh yes. Of course. You already knew that I was gay though...right?" His Yami SHOULD know such an important fact about him.  
  
Bakura shot him a wicked grin, "I guessed as much, but wanted to make sure first."  
  
*First...?* "What do you mean?" Ryou asked with genuine confusion.  
  
"I didn't want to freak you out." At Ryou's blank face, he continued, "Aw hell. I'll show you."  
  
With that, Ryou felt himself being pushed back so his back was up against the edge of the top of the table the bench was underneath. (He was sitting on the bench backwards) And before he could think, his Yami was upon him, ravishing his mouth with hot, sweet, demanding kisses. Ryou felt himself melt into the kiss, getting lost in the moment as Bakura kissed him passionately. He was completely unaware of the group of people who had just entered the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
"Hello...Yami."  
  
Yami looked behind him for the one who had said his name. He was on his was to the cafeteria to be with Seto...Erm, to help other students help themselves...Yeah, that was it... He saw Jou standing there.  
  
He frowned slightly, but reacted civilly, "Jounouchi."  
  
Just as he was about to enter, his sleeve was caught...by Jounouchi. "Wait a minute. I wanna talk with you for a second."  
  
Yami sighed, sure he knew what this was about, and turned to talk to him, "All right, but hurry up. I got someone in there who I'm sure is waiting for me." He said this with a grin, thinking of Kaiba.  
  
He heard Jounouchi growl a little, and smirked as he said, "Listen Yami. I know that you are a little attracted to Kaiba, but that is nothing to how I'm feeling, so stay away from him!" He practically yelled this part.  
  
Yami felt himself grow intensely angry, and was about to respond when someone suddenly screeched, "Yami! Jou! Over here! Is Kaiba already inside! I can't wait to learn plenty!" And with that, Tea ran up to the two.  
  
Yami's glare intensified as he remembered what she did to him. *How DARE she make me look a fool! I was thinking about SETO! NEVER would I think about her that way!*  
  
She, however, didn't seem to notice the glares she was receiving from both Jou and Yami. She grabbed both their arms, and pulled them in the direction of the door to the cafeteria. Yami happened to glance behind him then, and notice that about 500 (really only about 8) preppy looking girls were following behind, all talking excitedly about...their two new tutors.   
  
Yami was about to shoot them a death glare, as a few had just winked at him, when he was shoved through the doors.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
JOU'S POV  
  
*I finally did it! Now, I doubt Yami will mess with Seto and I. He may desire Seto, but he probably isn't even really gay. He'll back off now...* Jou thought confidently as he was steered into the cafeteria.  
  
What met their eyes was a sight that made many of the preps cry, "EWW! GROSS!" But some shout, "Oh...WOW!" In utter amazement, fascination, and arousal. Jou himself was thinking along the lines of *What the fu..?*  
  
What caused such surprise was the sight of Ryou pressed up against a bench and his Yami kissing the living daylights out of him.  
  
As soon as Jou took in the unexpected sight, his eyes roamed until they laid sight on Seto. Seto had apparently been working, his nimble fingers flying across his keyboard, until the preppies shouted. Jou then saw him look up, startled. *Wow. He musta really been concentrating to not notice something like that going on in the background* Jou thought with a slight grin.  
  
He saw Kaiba look at the eleven of them, frozen in the doorway, then over at what they were staring at. Jou KNEW that as soon as he saw them, he had a look of, first shock, then amazement, and then...happiness...??   
  
*Wait...If he wasn't grossed out by that, does that mean...HE'S gay...??* Jou felt his face flush slightly in happiness. *That ups my chances of being with him by a thousand. After all, if he's attracted to guys, and there are only a few guys he even talks to...* He shrugged, *Well, even if he's Bi, like me, then it still gives me a much better chance...*  
  
He attention was soon drawn to the fact that Ryou had pushed Bakura away, panting, and was now a deeper shade of red then Jou had ever seen him before. *Poor guy...He could use some assurance that his friends are still with him right about now* Jou walked up to him, and said, "Hey guys! I'm really glad for you two!" Then he bent down a little closer, making their conversation more private, "I think it takes major guts to do something like that!"  
  
Bakura shot him a smirking grin, but when Jou looked to Ryou, he noticed the smaller one was looking at Seto Kaiba...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
SETO'S POV  
  
*Well, I'll admit that I really hadn't expected Ryou to react so soon on the information he just told me. But then again, he must have been thinking it for a long time. I'm sure it took courage for him to do something like that...* Kaiba thought, as he smiled at the two. They had broken apart, but their faces were flushed a little, even Bakura's.  
  
He looked over to see Jou walking to congratulate Ryou and Bakura, and the others were still standing in the doorway. Some in lust, others in horror, and Yami in fascination. Kaiba allowed himself a small smile. He rarely got a chance to see the look of slight confusion upon Yami's face. It was amusing...  
  
Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head to see Ryou staring at him. Ryou looked pointedly at Jou for a second, then to Seto, and then to Yami, and then to Seto again. He widened his eyes, and then slowly winked at him. Seto's mouth dropped open in shock as he came to a realization...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Heh...I told you this chapter would be longer! I wrote this all in one night! *Is proud* ;) I loved that scene with Ryou...He's so cute *sqeals like a fan girl* ;)...Don't forget to vote, and also let me know what you think of the way I wrote Ryou/Bakura...Oh, and since I couldn't find our original stars, I decided to allow the stars of THIS chapter make some comments...  
  
Ryou: *blushing* Wow...What a great chapter!  
  
Bakura: Sure was! I CAN'T believe you made ME jealous at first, but at least you let me be me in the end *grind wickedly*  
  
Ryou: How could she NOT let you be you? You're so kick-ass Yami!  
  
Bakura: Damn straight! Or, actually gay...Kiss me! *kisses Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *kissing Bakura*  
  
CQ: Erm...Hope ya liked it! 


	5. Tutoring Pairs

A/N: Well, never in my life have I gotten so MANY reviews so quickly! Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and you would not watch it if it was up to me to draw it all. I stick only to writing fan fiction. I want to state here to anyone who is reading this, but has not reviewed that I also used to find the notes to reviewers as boring. Yet, they really do deserve some sort of reward for posting a review for me. Hence my prizes. I will do that now...   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: Heh, well I wanted the fact that he thinks individuals such as Jou and Yami having interest in him as anything but a duelist is extremely farfetched. Though you are right. He should know better...*Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* I have indeed chalked up your vote, Yami/Seto!   
  
Pikazoom: I have already talked to you about voting, and will make another note of it after this. Though I've forgotten the perfect way you've worded it, *smacks head* I'll try to make it easy to understand...*Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* Thank you much for your praise, and am glad that someone liked the Ryou/Bakura goodness *drools too* Oh, and I KNOW who you're vote is for *points to flag, other reviews, and your own fics* so, I'm going to mark you down for another Yami/Seto, Kay?   
  
Coley Carissa: I had a feeling you'd vote for Jou! It's marked! *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures*   
  
Red-head-chick: Heh, yes I did make his seem rather ignorant, didn't I! Well, you'll have to go somewhere else for Yami/Yugi because I'm not going to have any in this fic, but you're more then welcome to stay and read and review! I've marked another Jou for you! *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures*   
  
Evil Izz: Ok, I've marked another vote for Yami/Seto *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures*   
  
Aria Marier: Thank you very much for the kind review! I like Kaiba anyway he is, though more the way I'm writing him [obviously I'd write him the way I like him most ;) ] I'm sure almost everyone ever to see the show would agree that Yami is super hot, no matter their favorite pairings! I'll mark you for a Jou/Seto! You get....THIS! *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* I hope you like them, and thanks again!   
  
Kauly 123: Well, I know what that means! *Marks another Yami/Seto* I'm glad that you think my scene was cute, even if you don't like the pairing! As a matter of fact, that makes it even more of a compliment, because you liked it even though not the pairing! Thank you! *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* Bye! Come again!   
  
Seto-Kaiba's-fan: I'm glad that you like my story! I started out the same as you, liking both Jou/Seto and Yami/Seto equally, but I think my opinion has evolved a bit sense then *mysterious look* I'm updating now, but thanks for the prompt! ;) *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* I've got your vote for Yami/Seto!   
  
Lilcutey-dragon: Thanks for the compliment! That deserves this: *Hands extremely sexy Kaiba pictures* I've got the final vote for this chapter...Yami/Seto...Thank you!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
C/Q: Ok, I'm not going to state the rules again IMPORTANT! REVIEWERS PLEASE READ!- I am more then happy to accept any reviews for any chapter at anytime by anyone! BUT in order for you to make a VOTE THAT COUNTS, the vote can only be placed on a review for the most recent chapter. For example: When I post chapter 5, reviews can still be submitted for chapter 4, but the only votes that will count will be for chapter 5. Then the same when I go to chapter 6, and 7 and so on for as long as my story will be! PLEASE tell me if you don't get it, or ask Pikazoom, as she gets it, and will explain it better...   
  
Yami: We're Baack!   
  
CQ: Oh good! Where did you go!?   
  
Jou: That's a secret!   
  
CQ: Ok...Where's Seto?   
  
Yami and Jou: *myseterious look*   
  
CQ: Errmm...   
  
Ryou: *entering* I loved that last chapter CQ! Thanks for not making me too angsty   
  
Bakura: You should be thanking me for making it easier for you!   
  
Ryou: I'll thank you later   
  
CQ, Jou, and Yami: ANYWAY...   
  
CQ: So far the tally is....Drumroll please!   
  
Jou and Yami: Just tell us!!!   
  
CQ: FINE! The tally is Yami/Seto-16, and Jou/Seto-8   
  
Yami: Muhahaha! I have two times the support you have! Thank you to Dee-whY-Cee-aRe, Pikazoom, Evil Izz, Kauly 123, Seto-Kaiba's-fan, and Lilcutey-dragon!   
  
Jou: Yeah, well one day your people will forget to vote, and then CQ will post another chapter, and I will be ahead! Just stick it out, and thank you to MY loyal fans, Coley Carissa, Red-head-chick, and Aria Marier! We will prevail!   
  
Ryou: *To Bakura, as Yami and Jou are fighting in the background* At least no one is trying to keep us apart...   
  
Bakura: They wouldn't DARE! *Glares at nothing*   
  
Ryou: I think it's time I thanked you *starts to walk off*   
  
Bakura: *grins suddenly and follows Ryou* About damn time!   
  
CQ: Cough, cough...*walks in front of STILL fighting Jou and Yami* Well, now the next chapter! Thank you!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5- Tutoring Pairs   
  
YAMI'S POV   
  
*Hum, the tomb robber is in love with his light? I can't say I expected that. Ryou is cute, but just that. Ah well, to each his own I suppose* At this thought, Yami turned his gaze upon HIS own.   
  
He smiled to himself when he noticed the almost approving look upon Seto's face *I just can't believe how absolutely gorgeous he is...It's a wonder the whole world doesn't lust after him. Though,* he thought his smile quickly changing to a scowl, *he already has more people then desired desiring him*   
  
He thought back to what the rude puppy had said to him. *He can't seriously believe that I would just give up on Seto because he TOLD me to! Even more of a reason to fight!* He glared angrily at nothing...That nothing being two of the preppies approaching him, but then back off quickly. *Oh yes, he's in for one hell of a fight!*   
  
With his resolve strengthened, he strode purposefully towards Seto, "Kaiba! I need to talk to you. Now!"   
  
"That'll just have to wait! Everyone have a seat! Let's get this crap over with" Mr. Henson interrupted, entering the cafeteria with his usual smirk in place.   
  
Yami gave him a glare so powerful that a mere mortal would've been crying for his mother. But Mr. Henson was no mere mortal. He was so much worse then that. Having given said death glare, Yami sat down on one of the benches that lined the tables of the cafeteria. He noticed the teacher watching Seto, staring at him pointedly.   
  
For what seemed forever, the two of them just stared each other. Seto undoubtedly knew that Mr. Henson wanted him to put his laptop away, and obviously Seto was finishing his work first. The tell tale sound of his fingers hitting the keys while he looked at Mr. Henson was proof enough.   
  
Finally some stupid girl came right up to Mr. Henson and asked, "When do we find out who we're paire...I mean who is going to tutor us?"   
  
Mr. Henson looked at her suddenly, in surprise, and Yami noticed Seto looked pleased. He watched Seto glance at his work, and then snap his laptop shut. Placing his elbows ontop of it, he laced his fingers and appeared to be waiting.   
  
Mr. Henson, meanwhile, shot his own glare at the unwise girl. "You are NOT here to frolic and go about your foolish daytime fantasy's." At this, his smirk grew, "However, I will now give you your study pairings, and you all go home and teach or learn. For I have no wish to stay here either."   
  
With that, he turned a huge chalk just behind him, in place specifically for the tutoring program. With a nasty he wrote out:   
  
Tutors- Kaiba, Seto Mouto, Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura, Ryou  
  
Students- Jounouchi, Something Garner, Tea   
  
And here he paused. With a shrug, he then added 'And 8 others' Under the students list.   
  
Yami smirked to himself, amused that he didn't even know Jounouchi's first name, yet he had the audacity to give him detention, and order him to go to tutoring...   
  
Here, Mr. Henson shot the whole room a nasty look and wrote quickly:   
  
Kaiba- Six Girls  
  
Mouto- Jounouchi, Garner  
  
Bakura (Y)- One Girl  
  
Bakura (R)- One Girl   
  
He then turned back around, and said nastily, "If anyone has any issues with this, too BAD! THOSE ARE YOUR GROUPS! LIVE WITH IT! Oh, and if the tutors do not teach their students, then I have the right to fail them in their respective math classes. Good Day."   
  
With that he quickly left the room, before the wrath of the students could bear down upon him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry, but I want to end it there, for my next chapter shall be really long, AND I wanted to give the voters another chance before the main pairing is officially revealed. So, not only will my next chapter be very long, but it will have shippyness in it. I thank you all, and again apologize for the length of this chapter.   
  
CQ: I don't want to take up more room with this, which I doubt anyone reads anyway, so BYE!   
  
Jou, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura: HEY!!! They love us! They'll read it!   
  
CQ: Riiiight... 


	6. Tutoring Pairs Part 2

A/N: I cannot even begin to apologize for the delay, so I won't. All I can say is THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, and here is more.  
  
CQ- I decided not to write the muse part anymore, because I don't think anyone was reading it anyway. But, the totals are now: Yami/Seto- 22 votes, and Jou/Seto- 14 votes!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Georgia- Thank you for the vote, and I hope you will read this chapter too! gives BEWD plushie  
  
ColeyCarissa- There is nothing wrong with loving the teacher he is an odd, sadistic jerk, but that is always fun And, please don't kill Yami! almost cries Thank you for reading and voting! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Aria Marier- Jou is glad to have your vote, and Kaiba is VERY hot, which is why I gave out the pics! And, I'll make sure Yami doesn't banish you winks That you so much for reading, and I hope you read this chapter too! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Pikazoom- I think I am going to make many replicas of the teach so you can kill him and others can too! Especially Seto, Yami and Jou, yes, I do think they would like to kill him too And, yes I know your vote, and I thank you for reading. (When are you going to update your story? Not that I can talk, but I really like it!) gives BEWD plushie  
  
Kauly123- Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, but I am glad that you liked it and I hope that you are still reading. I'm sure that Yami is glad too! gives BEWD plushie  
  
GemGemJoo- I have marked your Jou/Seto vote, and I am glad you like my fic and think it's funny. It's hard to write humor, so thank you! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Wind Walker- That you for reading and for voting. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you will continue to like it! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Seto-Kaiba's-fan - Yes, I know your vote, and I have marked it, and I'm glad you liked it! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - I feel sorry for her too. Even though she is a prep, no one deserves that! He's EVIL! gives BEWD plushie Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to read!  
  
Hunteress- I am VERY flattered that you like my fic so much, and I have marked your Yami/Seto pairing. Thank you! gives BEWD plushie  
  
AngelicSlayer- Then you shall recieve Yami/Seto! grins And, since you came late, I will give you sexy Seto pictures and the BEWD plushie! gives both items Enjoy!   
  
Iceprincess L.L - It's ok, I forgive you! And, I have marked your Jou vote, and THANK YOU for liking the Bakura/Ryou pairing! I have recieved very little feedback about that, and it was one of my fave parts, so I'm glad you liked it! gives BEWD plushie  
  
Thank you ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!   
  
------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6- Tutoring Pairs Part 2  
  
OMNIPOTENT POV  
  
Jonouchi jumped up from his seat and couldn't help but yell after the teacher, "Bastard!"  
  
The eight girls paused for a moment, most glaring at Jou in horror, before turning to look at the scowling CEO. There was an erie, deathly silence for half a second before they all jumped up and ran over to Kaiba.  
  
Random shouts of "I am one of the six!" "Back off, he's mine!" and "Seto, are you ready to help me now, because I need so much help" could be heard in the spacious cafeteria.  
  
Yami and Jou immediately jumped up as well and rushed to their object of affecting, intent on not only prying the fangirls off him, but also on claiming him as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami Bakura was looking on in amusement. He turned to his lucious light and whispered, "Why don't we just go now. It's not like anyone will notice. Or care."  
  
Ryou shook his head, albino hair shaking around him softly, "It's not right. Kaiba should not have to deal with them all alone. We should help him."  
  
"First, why should we help him, and second," he sighed, "what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Ryou grinned at his Yami. He is so sexy and tough and all, but under that I know there is a sweet guy somewhere. Otherwise, how could he love me? "Well, I think maybe we should set up a huge group with us three and all the girls. That way, we can at least rotate."  
  
Yami Bakura scoweled for a moment before nodding, "All right. Fine." He lowered his voice, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "But if any of them tries to touch you-"  
  
"Yami!" Ryou exclaimed, "They want Kaiba anyway, remember?"  
  
Bakura smirked and said, "Just letting you know--"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
"Back off, everyone, NOW!" Yami yelled in his commanding voice. Everyone immediately froze and looked up at the game king in shock, fear, annoyance, and in Kaiba's case, slight gratitude.  
  
After a moment, Yami continued, lowering the volume a bit but still commanding, "All right everyone. So, we obviously have a problem here. So I say this. Let's forget Mr. Henson's rules and decide our own groups, agreed?" Everyone nodded, and Yami sighed, "Now, we need a way to try and make as many people as satisfied as possible-"  
  
"Pharaoh! My light has already fixed your stupid problem!" Bakura shouted from across the room.  
  
"Oh?" Yami asked as everyone looked at the smaller albino.  
  
Ryou turned red from all the attention but nodded, "Yes. Why don't we all just form one big group and each student gets to take turns asking questions to the tutorers. Then, we answer each question until everyone understands."  
  
Yami frowned slightly. Jou will still be there though. Damn. Oh well, better then nothing. "Ok. Anyone have any objections?" He asked looking around.  
  
For the first time, Kaiba spoke up, "This little group sounds like it would take up a lot of time, so we will have to work around my schedule, or else you all can meet with out me, for a still have a corporation to run."  
  
"That won't work. We'll just have to meet whereever you want, Seto." Jou said with many agreeing nodds from various fangirls, and Tea.  
  
He sighed, "Fine. Then let's get this one over with all ready." He stood, taking his briefcase with him. "Everyone, let us meet at my estate in an hour. Don't worry about food or anything, just bring yourself." And with that, the wealthiest person in the school swiftly left the caferteria.  
  
Yami watched him go, noticing with annoyance that more then half of his classmates attention was also focused on the butt of the CEO. Save Yami Bakura and his light. They had already resumed their makeout session.  
  
This shall prove interesting, at the very least. Yami thought and then smirked Seto Kaiba, you shall be mine.

------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all again, and I hope that I get everyone who was reading it and maybe some new people too Please review so that it may be up to YOU who ends up with Seto Kaiba.


End file.
